Rokket
"Rokket", known in the OCG as 「ヴァレット」(Varetto, either "Vullet" or "Varrett" (official subs)), is an archetype of DARK Dragon monsters used by Ryoken Kogami (Varis) in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Etymology "Rokket" is a play on the word "rocket". Its Japanese name, "Vullet", is a corruption of "bullet", playing on the tendency of Japanese to replace "V" sounds with "B" ones. It may also reference the archetype's user in the anime, Varis, who shares a similar gun and ammunition theme in his original Japanese name and the design of his mask. The "Borrel" archetype uses the same play with the word "barrel". The Italian name, "Mizzile", is a cross between "Missile" and "Razzo" (rocket). Playing style All "Rokket" monsters (except "Rokket Synchron", "Rokket Tracer" and "Rokket Recharger") have the following effects in common: * When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then ... ''(listed below) * ''During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except card with the same name. * You can only use each effect of card' name once per turn. Although at first glance this may not make them viable since it is unlikely your opponent would use their monsters to target them, the Deck allows the player to target them oneself. The Ace Monster of the archetype "Borreload Dragon", can target a Monster on the field and lower its ATK and DEF by 500, and the opponent cannot chain anything to this effect's activation. As such, a common move is to destroy the "Rokkets" when they are targeted by "Borreload Dragon", and activate their effects. Using the "Rokket" monsters in this fashion is analogous to use them as literal cannon fodder. There is also the option of "Borrelsword Dragon" or "Borrelguard Dragon" which work in a similar way to "Borreload". Even if "Borreload/Sword/Guard Dragon" is not available, the player can use the likes of "Booster Dragon", "Striker Dragon" or "Quadborrel Dragon" which are easier to summon, but less versatile. "Borreload Dragon" cannot be targeted by monster effects, which leaves it immune to the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", unlike other Link Monsters. It can even give you control of a Monster it attacks during the Damage Step, and transfer it to one of your Link Points, but it will be sent to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn. With "Supply Squad", "Borreload Dragon" becomes a powerful Draw Engine. The severe Deck Thinning that comes with running a "Rokket" Deck makes "Blasting the Ruins" a viable Trap Card, especially with "Supply Squad". Due to the archetype's synergy with "Supply Squad", lack of searching cards, and focus on Special Summoning from the Deck, "Mistake" is a good addition to the Deck. Due to the archetype's focus on destroying "Rokkets", which all consist of Dragon Monsters, they can be used in a Graveyard Dragon Power Deck. "Borreload Dragon" would use its effects to target one of your "Rokkets", which would destroy themselves. Not only would this hinder your opponent's strategies, but it would also increase the ATK of your "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by 300 in each instance. The "Rokkets" also replace themselves during the End Phase when they are destroyed on the field, allowing you to keep using "Borreload Dragon" as a deadly weapon. Funnily enough, you could steal your opponent's "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" with "Borreload's" effect, giving you a powerful Beatstick for the turn. "Twin Triangle Dragon" can be used to bring back "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon" or "Vice Dragon", both of which - while originally designed to help Xyz Summon and Synchro Summon, respectively - can be utilized by the "Rokket" archetype as fodder for the Link 3 and Link 4 monsters, such as "Borreload Dragon" or "Triple Burst Dragon". While nowhere as strong as "Borreload Dragon", "Triple Burst Dragon" can come in handy if lacking the sufficient amount of Link Material, or at least prove to be a decent backup plan should all of your copies of "Borreload/Sword/Guard Dragon" and/or "Topologic Bomber Dragon" be used up without any options left to bring either back. "Rokket" monsters tend to get destroyed, either by your opponent or your own card effects such as "Torrential Tribute", therefore, you can play "Keeper of the Shrine" or "Overflow Dragon" as extra defense or as Link Material. "Borreload Furious Dragon" can be used to destroy itself or other "Rokkets" on the field, allowing for more floating. It also banishes itself from the grave to Special Summon a DARK Link Monster from there (most likely "Borreload" or "Borrelsword") relinquishing you from relying on extra revival cards in case you lose the decks most valuable asset. Although the drawback of this is that you cannot activate the summoned monster's effects so it may be smarter to summon a Link 2 or 3 instead and Link Summon off the back of it. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" is a good tech choice when combined with "Rapid Trigger" as it allows you to surprise your opponent during battle with an ATK booster with effect protection provided by the Spell. Alternatively, "Flash Fusion" destroys the Fusion Summoned monster during the End Phase allowing you to use "Starving Venom's" destruction effect. The "Guardragon" Link Monsters ("Agarpain", "Elpy" and "Pisty" along with the "World Legacy Guardragon" Spell) are also a smart inclusion due to the "Rokket" Monsters all being Dragons under Level 4, and granting you the ability to summon "Borreload Dragon" with effectively half the materials when implementing "Agarpain" correctly (although be aware that this is not a Link Summon so "Borreload" cannot be brought back with something like "Monster Reborn"). You are not limited to just the "Borrel" Link Monsters but any Dragon Extra Deck Monster (whose summon is not restricted) such as "King Dragun", "Majestic Star Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", all of which could not be accessed in a traditional "Rokket" Deck. "Rokket Tracer" adds a new level of versatility, allowing you to pop a card you control to Special Summon a "Rokket" from your deck. This allows you quicker access to Synchro Summons (due to it being a Tuner), Xyz Summons and Link Summons faster than the archetype could before. Members Weaknesses Despite the archetype’s focus on destroying “Rokket” monsters as well as Special Summons, cards such as “Vanity's Ruler” and “Vanity's Fiend” can prevent the Special Summon of those “Rokket” monsters from the Deck, as well as preventing Link Summoning monsters. This can cause problems for them, as they won’t be able to replace themselves when they are destroyed and send to the GY, especially since none of the members have enough ATK to defeat “Vanity’s Ruler”. Since the all the members of the “Rokket” archetype are DARK monsters, “Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror” can pose a threat to them since it can negate their effects in the field or GY, including the “Borrel” monsters. Despite this, this strategy is useless against “Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" due to being a LIGHT monster. Preventing the “Rokket” Main Deck monsters from hitting the graveyard with cards such as “Dimensional Fissure” can disrupt plays prematurely, as they can’t used their graveyard floating effects if they are banished from the game, as well as rendering “Boot Sector Launch” almost useless. In addition, this also prevents “Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon” from gaining more ATK. This can be countered by having “Imperial Iron Wall” in your deck, providing that you don’t run “Allure of Darkness”. Since all the members are Dragons, “Buster Blader”, and it’s Fusion evolution, “Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster”, would seriously hamper this deck, especially the latter due to its effects of forcing your Dragons to Defense Position, and preventing their effects from being activated. Although “Borrel” Link Monsters and other Dragon Link Monsters won’t face that problem due to the fact Link Monsters only exist in Attack Position, it’s unlikely they would stand a chance against “The Destruction Swordmaster“, seeing how they can’t activate their effects at all. Recommended cards Official Decklists Trivia * This archetype, as well as "Borrel", can be considered successors of sorts to the Gun Dragon archetype, taking many visual cues and the overall theme from (mecha, dragons, & guns). They also share the same DARK Attribute, but that's where there similarities end, having a vastly different play style and mechanics. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes